Erah'lien/In The Still of The Night
Alone for the evening, the purple Twi'lek makes her way out of Zhao Shipping Systems to get some air and walk around Coronet City. There isn't much that's terribly amazing about her course for the evening, and she makes a few stops at some of the small shops along the way. Nothing is purchased, and she eventually makes her way down to the beach. Walking through the sand, she scuffs her boots slowly as she walks, leaving footprints behind to be washed away in the surf. -- Simply night throws sinister shadows from even the most inane of object. Salty surf spray clings to the air and the Quarren can't help but smile, the all but forgotten instinct of the sea rising in his mind for a brief moment. It is calming and his hand relaxes slightly as it grips the crome handle of his lightsaber. Silently he walks from those stretching shadows, toward the woman they'd come here to find. Obsidian black eyes mirror the moon in each glossy orb while he stares at her, watching for Shukra to approach from the rear as they'd discussed. There is no maliace in his emotion as it radiates out in the force, no anger or fear. For such things lead to the dark side... a place Erah'lien now stood. A few steps bring him closer as they stride toward eachother. She only needs to peer up to see the massive quarren and the contrastingly sinister shadow he casts over the wet sand. (speaking in Basic) To say that Shukra Fyr is upset by all this would be an over-statement. Opinions, she has; but personal feelings? Not so much... All the same, the young Ghostling walks noislessly, flitting in and out of Barrien's large, dim shadow as they walk. Only once does she cast a glance at the quarren that hints of disapproval of having both sabers ready in hand as she moves away from him. Moonlight sifts through her transparent skin causing her to glow strangely in contrast to all this darkness. She looks so small and unthreatening in comparison to her companion. This is Not the way she would have preferred the situation unfold, but she's here now and all of her senses are alive to everything around them - not just Erah'lien. Walking along the beach, Erah herself is rather calm. But that begins to fade as the movement in her peripheral vision is caught and her eyes settle on the large quarren before her. Footsteps slow and then stop entirely as she stares at him silently for a moment, warning bells ringing loudly in her mind. When she finally speaks, her voice lifts to carry across the distance, her hands falling to her sides. "What do you want, Thrask? Planning to try and rob me again? That's just not nice, you know." With the sound of the surf crashing against the shore, the sounds of Shukra's movements aren't immediately picked up by the Twi'lek, but that doesn't mean she's not paying attention. With Barrien now in her line of sight, her own newly-awakened senses reach out, preparing for defense. -- "You are under arrest as a suspected Sith spy." The quarren replies, his mind also stretching out as he prepares for the woman to lash out once again. He knows that with that sith Talisman that there is little chance he will be able to read her thoughts or affect her mind in such away that she might turn herself in. "If you are innocent then you have nothing to fear Erah'lien, however there is evidence against you and you must come with us now." His fingers curl around the lightsaber, but it does not ignite yet. Instead his senses reach out and prepare for combat... if this went anything like the last time they'd met then it was the right thing to do. "Please. There is no where to run. This doesn't have to end like last time." (speaking in Basic) Normally, the beach would be a wonderful thing. That is, unless you're dressed in a suit that's extremely expensive and you hate getting sand in your shows. Both of those thoughts seem to wear heavily on Abbot, for he makes soft grunting noises as he makes his way into view, "Stupid beaches. Can't people ever stick to streets and grass. Nooooooo, always needs to be sand. I'll be cleaning this out of my shoes for weeks to come." There's another grunt and a foot lifts as he kicks it ever so slightly, sending particles of sand flying in all directions, "And water. Always water. Tends to ruin expensive silk. I can see that I'm going to need a new suit already." Even as he moves, it's clear the man is talking to no one but himself. Silent as a walking sliver of mist in the moonlight, Shukra says nothing. This was Barrien's mission and Shukra just came along to help... if she had to step in for reinforcement, then she would. For now, the Ghostling only continues on, echoing the movements of the Quarren and moving toward Erah'lien with caution. Every sense becomes intensely focused on the situation at hand, seeking out the feelings radiating from the other being's hearts and minds. She would give anything for this to not turn ugly... "How many times do I need to tell people that I'm not a Sith spy?" Erah says with a slight shake of her head, though her eyes never leave the sight of the quarren in front of her. "I'm not going with you. So you can just put that idea out of your mind right now. Innocence has nothing to do with it. I don't like you. You don't like me. Your opinion, dare I say it, is a bit biased." Lips curve into a smile, though it's not exactly a pleasant expression that settles on her face. "End like the last time? You being thrown into a wall and me running? Well... no, I suppose that isn't my ideal idea for an outcome either, but it worked just fine for me." Her own fingers curl around the metallic cylinder at her hip, but it remains at her side as well. "You have no evidence against me. Because I'm not affiliated with the Sith. Never have been. Sorry to burst your bubble." A beat and her head tilts slightly to one side. "But I'm still not going with you. So you'll have to find someone else to play with. Unless you want to go swimming, since I'm afraid there aren't any walls to throw you in to tonight." Still, she remains unaware of Shukra behind her for now. -- "I meant that it did not have to end with violence." He replies with a sigh, still moving closer now until he notices the motion of her hand. The chrome cylinder handle of a lightsaber there seems to galvanize his suspicions, and the quarrens eyes narrow. "Erah'lien... where did you get that lightsaber? The same place you got the talisman I assume since Tyy'sun Eson has never used either." He is moving very close now, almost within reaching distance before he flicks the switch to ignite his lightsaber. The quarren and the wet sand now bathed in a fiery orange light, like a flickering bonfire held in his hand. She was resisting, refusing to accept his offer of non-violent surrender. "Erah'lien, take your hand off that weapon and put your hands behind your head. You cannot hope to flee this time." At that moment he peers over her shoulder at Shukra. (speaking in Basic) The draw of the Force is a wonderful thing and it's easily noticeable by others who share the similiar talent. Thus, when both Shukra and Barrien reach in to harness that power, the hairs on Abbot's neck begin to rise. Yet, the man doesn't go rushing over, at least not in the fashion some would expect. Casually, his movements shift as the complaints about the sand continue and when his gaze naturally falls upon the group he begins to slow and then stop, mouth agape. "Oh no. I've failed!" Then, he begins an almost obscene run towards the group, all the while yelling out, "Don't worry Erah! I'm coming to prot.." That's as far as he gets, for a foot hits something and the man goes tumbling, face first, into the sound. When his head lifts up, he spits out a mouthful of sand. "Oh. Gross." There is no expression behind the tri-coloured eyes of Shukra as she stands, something like a frosted glass statue or delicate figurine in the moonlight behind Erah'lien. If anything, most people would probably find the peaceful look, tempered by a gentle kindness on her fragile features annoying. If the twi'lek and her companion have not noticed her pressance until just now, she finally makes herself known. Two more saber blades illuminate the darkness, hissing to their mid-length size to either side of the Ghostling. One silver...that sings on a high resonating pitch while the sapphire in her left hand hums in a far quieter note in perfect harmony with the other. "Of course it has to end with violence," Erah says with a sharp laugh, shaking her head slowly. "Were you so delusional to believe that I'd simply go with you? Are you truly that stupid? Where I got it from is none of your business. But if you're going to force me to defend myself against an unprovoked assault... with a WEAPON no less..." The Twi'lek clucks her tongue softly. "Tsk. And you call yourself a peacekeeper." Her hand certainly does not leave the weapon, instead unclipping it from her belt and holding it low at her side, though the blade remains deactivated for the moment. The glance over her shoulder doesn't go unnoticed, but she isn't particularly inclined to simply look behind her. She pulled the same trick on him before, but she was actually alone that day. And at this moment, Barrien is her most immediate threat, and she simply cants her head to one side, turning her head only enough so she can more easily hear any movement behind her. Which does happen as the pair of weapons ignite in Shukra's hands. That sound causes her to blink and glance over her shoulder for a moment before looking back to Barrien with a wide grin. "Aw how cute. You brought a playmate. She's sort of like a doll, isn't she? Do you play dress-up?" Sputtering Abbot isn't much of an issue. He faceplanted. Got a mouthful of sand. Check. Useless. -- Once again the quarren sighs, facial tentacles writhing slightly as the woman retorts with childish insults. "This is an arrest and you are resisting." Barrien replies as he comes closer. "The use of force has become a required outcome. I will only warn you once mor..." Then the man falling down the sand is noticed, Barrien tilts his head inquisitively as he peers at the prone form. Then as he looks back to Erah, which is what he can precieve as the real threat, he continues. "One more chance... lower your weapon or else." Both of Barrien's hands comes to wrap around the grip of his saber, the flickering blade held high now in an aggressive swordsmans stance. (speaking in Basic) Rising from his spot in the sand, Abbot takes a moment to dust himself off before ushering himself the short distance to the group, looking a bit dejected at the fact that he'd faceplaneted into the sand. Green eyes immediately focus on Barrien, then Shukra and then Erah, "Sorry! Sorry! I fell! Traps, I tell you, traps! Laid by those against the Galactic Foundation for Twi'lek Peace and Prosperity!" Then, he's looking back to Barrien. Then Shukra. Then Erah again. "Oh, right. Guarding!" Fists come up in a feeble attempt at a boxer's stance and the man begins to weave and bob and duck from side to side, "Sorry! Can't let you touch her. Gonna need yo..." He stops, eyes flitting back to Barrien and the writhing tentacles and all pretense of protection stops as he looks on in amazement, "Whoa .. that's freaky. Are those real? How do you make them move like that? Can you pick up things with them?" Still utterly passive, Shukra's expression doesn't change for a flickering of an instant at the childish comment about her appearance.... Force knows she's used to all kinds of remarks by now. If she weren't so focused, she'd probably just sigh. Abbot registers in her line of sight, but her saber blades remain poised and ready - unwavering and piercingly bright in the shades of night. Their calming, harmonious tone when joined together to sing like this almost sends a silky stream of peaceful vibration through the air. Were Erah'lien not so hostile toward them, no doubt she too could feel it. "Go ahead," Erah taunts, voice dropping to a whisper as she eyes Barrien. "Try it. Touch me. Grab me. Give me a chance to defend myself. Do it." The anger within her is building, growing as Barrien moves closer to her, hatred threatening to spill forth. "You did it last time. Tried to steal something of mine. I defended myself, and now you try to arrest me. Oh I bet you think you're clever." One foot slides behind her, her stance shifting into a more defensive posture. "Strike me down, Jedi. Prove to the world that you're nothing but petty little creatures who bully those who stand against you." Voice is barely above a hiss, fingers remaining snugly wrapped around the lightsaber in her hand. Abbot isn't given so much as a glance from the Twi'lek. She knows he's there, but she isn't concerned. -- While some people might sigh, shake their heads in disgust and annoyance, or even pull a blaster and shoot the man... Barrien is all business at this point. Not to mention that this was probably the thousandth time someone had looked at him and said... gross. Barrien steps foward and closes the gap between himself and the man standing between him and Erah'lien. The quarren reaches out with his left hand and pushes it out, palm forward, toward the interloper. From within it's cybernetic construction a tiny whine signals the erruption of the repulsor dish hidden under his glove. Barrien strikes for the center of the man's chest meaning to toss him away from the pair, not really concerned with killing the man but instead of getting him out of the way and this whole mess over with. (speaking in Basic) For a moment, Abbot simply grunts as he's ignored. Then, as Barrien begins to walk towards him, the man murmers an 'Uh Oh'. Then, when the SQUID directs his hand, palm out, at him, a surprised look crosses his face. It's about that moment that Abbot's finds himself tossed forcefully to the side, but he doesn't go peacefully. No, he goes with cry of 'AIIEEEEE' before landing, face first, in the sand. He doesn't stir from that position and for a moment, it might seem as if the blast has rendered the man utterly useless. Even as Barrien drives his hand into the smaller man's chest, Shukra's eyes remaind fixedly upon Erah'lien's figure before her - almost unblinking. Until now, everyone has more or less ignored her. This is perhaps to the Ghostling's advantage because now, her eyes close partly and her head tilts down ever so slightly in deep concentration. The breath is drawn into her lungs like a clensing flow of air before her eyes focus on the visable part of the Twi'lek's clutched saber. The hum of her own blades changes slightly to a lower pitch and Erah'lien will be made suddenly aware of her saber being jerked upon by the Force, trying to free it from her hand. Erah's never said 'gross' to tentacleface! But that's beside the point at the moment, and it certainly isn't in her mind -anywhere-. With Barrien momentarily distracted with Abbot, she doesn't immediately notice the tugging on the lightsaber clutched in her fingers. She -does- notice it when it wrenched from her grasp and sent flying. That doesn't make her happy at all. Erah'lien spins on the Ghostling, her own hand coming up to channel the attack on the other Jedi. While there's no shriek or scream, the Twi'lek is exceptionally angry now as she's forcibly disarmed, her golden irises outlined with red as the rage flows through her. -- Barrien watches the man fly out of the way, the lightsaber sailing in the opposite direction. At while point Erah makes the grave mistake of turning her back on the quarren jedi, who moves quickly and steps forward to strike. The lightsaber held high comes sweeping down at the Twi'lek womans legs, careful control of the weapon aims at her hamstrings. Clearly the jedi does not wish to kill the woman else her head would surely be rolling down the sand. His expression is impassive and calm as he cuts at the woman, his skill and training with the weapon showing now. He knew Shukra could handle herself, so even now all his focus is bent toward this one act of disabling Erah'lien. (speaking in Basic) Abbot was counting on the Jedi leaving him alone and that is exactly what they did. As the man begins to rise to his feet, he releases his hold on the force and almost immediately, the area floods with a strong dark side presence. This presence only grows stronger as the man begins to draw and call upon the dark side, bending it to his will and urging it to him. Eyes immediate flood with yellow coloring and his skin begins to take on a strange yellowish hue. Lips curve into a snarl, even as words are forced past them. "Jedi attacking without provocation. I like it." A hand disappears beneath his cloak, to his back and when it emerges, a long metal cylinder is clasped in his hand. For the most part, what's transpiring doesn't even register with Abbot and it's not until Barrien's blade strikes home upon Erah's leg that the man even begins to move. "Well done, Jedi. You have initiated a fight and struck someone who presented no danger to you. I wonder how your lovely council would feel about that." Pure dark side energy begins to flow through the man, around him and he draws fully upon in. With a *snap-hiss*, the double bladed lighsaber springs to life, the crimson blades casting an almost sardonic glow upon the man. "You have struck down my Master's apprentice. For this, you will pay. Your blood will be spilled upon these sands and I will drink of your pain. Of your dispair." Now, the man begins to stalk foward, much like a predator would stalk their pray. "Run. Run. Make this interesting for me." Even as those words are said, he's extending his hand in the direction of Erah'lien, drawing upon the force to heft her from the ground and draw her to him. Retaliation was not unexpected. There is an almost sorrowful look glinting in Shukra's gaze when Erah'lien whirls upon her and sends a blast of the dark side against her in anger. The Ghostling almost looks as though she could say she were sorry...but then her quick reflexes kick in and her frail figure is bolstered by the Force. Her feet slide over the sand almost a foot as she braces against the impact; but otherwise, she remains standing. Dismay floods her eyes though as she comes to focus again as the Quarren raises his saber and cuts into the Twi'lek's legs.... but there is no time to dwell or think. Abbot writhes to life and shows himself plainly to be far more than they expected and Shukra's features set as emotionless as glass once more as she automatically runs forward toward the battle. Calling to the Force flowing around her, she tries to send a blast of energy at Abbot even as the ground closes between them. With her back turned to the Quarren and her focus on Shukra, Erah'lien doesn't see the incoming attack at the back of her legs. Her status as a beginner is very much obvious at this point, and it causes her downfall. The orange blade easily cuts across the back of her knees, severing the hamstrings that hold her upright. Eyes widen as pain sears through her and her legs buckle beneath her. A scream of pain and rage sounds from her lips as she crumples to the ground and her fingers curl into the sand beneath her. Never before has she felt a pain such as this, and the Twi'lek gasps quietly as she focuses what she can to dull the burning pain that's crippled her. Being dragged across the sand is not what she anticipates. Teeth clench and she groans as the sand drags over the cauterized wounds, causing more than a bit more discomfort to her. -- The battle is over... or at least it seemed that way before the sickening malignancy of the dark side begins to flow around them like a heavy fog. Weighing on his mind as he turns to see the man he'd flug away toward the side spouting claims of injustice that he had broken the codes of the order. Falsehoods meant to distract Barrien and nothing more, do little to stay his concentration. Turning now toward Abbot he can feel the darkness in him and watches as he begins to pull Erah'lien toward where he stands. The missions rings clear in his mind. "Who are you?" Barrien asks in a deep and commanding tone as Shukra runs to his side, perhaps hoping to distract the man from her attack. Though even as she sends a wave of force toward him with concussive power Barrien is leaping through the air with his lightsaber held high. Focusing all his effort to draw the very will of the force into his attack, he sweeps the blade downward toward the man's hand. The one holding his lightsaber. If he could end this now... he would try. (speaking in Basic) With Erah'lien safetly deposited behind Abbot, there is nothing standing behind himself and the Jedi. Of course, this allows the Jedi to simply attack as he suspected they would. As Shukra draws upon the Force so that it can be expelled with concussive force, the man simply holds his ground, drawing upon the dark side in an effort to buffet her attack, rending it to nothing more then a cool breeze that flutters his cloak around his body. Then, the words spoken by the Squid draw his attention and for a moment, Abbot looks poised to respond. That is, until Barrien pounces through the air in an effort to cleave a precious part of his body. With a shift of his body and lifting of his wrist, Abbot brings one of the blades upwards to catch the blow in a simple block, one that causes electricity to hum around the blades with little arcs lancing off against his arm. Each lance burns a hole in his shirt, revealing the black jumpsuit that is worn beneath., "I am pain. Darkness. Rage. Torment. I am your unmaking." There's a suddenly pull of the darkside and like Shukra, the man expels it outwards in a massive wave that's directed at both the Jedi in front of him. "Run. Or die. I care not." The power is more than Shukra can withstand, despite her strength in the Force. Already taxed from the evening thus far, the young Ghostling's breath is thrust from her lungs as the shocking blast charges into her. Lifted from the ground, she flies backward through the air, sailing nearly fifteen feet in an arc before tumbling to the ground. Both sabers remain clutched in her hands, but the blades deactivated as she passed through the sky. Stunned as she rolls to a stop in the sand, for what seems an eternity...Shukra doesn't even breathe before the sudden reflex kicks in and she begins gasping air back into her lungs, struggling to regain herself. The Twi'lek is plunked down behind Abbot and she just lets herself fall to her back, collapsing onto the sand with a quiet yelp. Her focus is gone, and she can feel the pain acutely in her legs... not to mention the bits of sand that are now ground into the wounds. Erah lifts her eyes to watch the back of Abbot standing before her, deflecting the attacks of the Jedi that had so deftly felled her. "Just kill him," she hisses from behind Abbot, propped up on her elbows as she lays in the sand. -- The strength of the force enhances his muscle reaction time, it snaps his mind into a serene focus that allows time to almost stop in each moment. Sure confidence surges through his mind even as the lightsaber burns through the air in a blurred arch down... But it is all for nothing and ends in a snap as the simmering crimson blade meets his own and the attack stops dead. For a short second their eyes meet and Barrien realizes that this is not some untrained student of the Sith... but a master. The frightening realization that they are terribly outmatched. When the blast of the force hits his chest the battle armor is the only thing that saves him from being sent soaring through the air like Shukra. Barrien begins to back away, quickly toward his fallen fellow jedi, leaning down he easily lifts her off the ground and off her feet. "We have to run." The quarren knows better. He's felt that kind of power only once before... when he fought the Emperor. That day had almost killed him. "Run Shukra." (speaking in Basic) With Shukra taken out of the battle, even for a moment, Abbot now has only to Barrien to worry about. But even that becomes a moot point as the Knight disengages from the battle to run over to the Ghostling. A low, sardonic laugh begins to escape his lips as he gives a shake of his head, "Yes! Run! Make things interesting." Now, the hand not holding the lightsaber begins to weave through the air and there is a sudden surge of the dark side. Almost immediately, the wind in front of the Jedi begins to rapidly pick up until a cyclone has formed, one that spans a distance of five meters. It's been placed far enough in front of the Jedi that they fall within it, but that Abbot and Erah are just outside it's range. Still, the edges of the winds begin to buffet the pair, lashing out at them with dangerous fereocity. How long passed between the blackout of her hard landing and when Barrien is suddenly looming over her - Shukra doesn't know. Not a sound escapes the Ghostling but her own labored breathing as she is hefted easy as a feather to her feet by the Quarren. Still somewhat dazed, she only understands the word: Run. And if there is one thing Shukra is known for... it's absolute obedience. Run, she does; her tiny feet carrying her light figure over the sand with startling rapidity even as the wind kicks up behind her, shoving her forward with its chill and strike. Her pace falters only slightly as she keeps on running for now, only looking back over her shoulder to be sure Barrien is still with her. The Twi'lek lays in the sand, letting her upper body drop to the ground as the Jedi flee. Her body aches, and if there were daylight, her face would certainly be lacking some colour. Fortunately, the lightsaber cauterized the wounds and she isn't bleeding everywhere. That would just be messy. Eyes close briefly before she forces them open again to look up at Abbot above her. The woman says nothing just yet, simply watching and waiting to see if he gives chase or not. -- The force of wind collides with his back in such a way that shoves Barrien to stumble and grunt in pain, but the old military training comes into place again. Pushing through the wind and the pain the qurren follows the ghostling as they run away from the danger. From the death incarnate that is the man standing over Erah'lien. "Shukra... go. Hurry." Barrien drives back toward the starport, toward their ships. He'd wanted to take the sith lightsaber, to learn more but he can't chance it now. For they would need to retreat and report. (speaking in Basic) As the Jedi continue to retreat, Abbot dismisses the wind that he'd call forth. Then, his lightsaber deactivates, the dual blades extinguishing just as quickly as they appeared before it disappears back behind his cloak. A hand extends towards Erah's fallen saber and he summons it forth, waiting until the cold metal touches his palm before turning to the fallen woman. Then, the cylinder is casually tossed towards her, "Learn from this defeat. Let it strengthen you. Most importantly, never trust a Jedi." "I didn't trust him to begin with," Erah tells him as the lightsaber is tossed back to her, teeth clenched. "But there were two of them and one of me, and I don't exactly have much field experience." She shifts in the sand and clips her lightsaber back onto her belt, wincing at the movement. "Now let me guess... you're going to let me stay here until I can get someone to take me to the hospital. And... well, I think they're going to come back. One day. Any suggestions?" There's a chuckle and Abbot gives a shake of his head, "No, I will not leave you here. The Jedi may return and you are in no condition to fight them." With a simple flick of his hand, the Twi'lek woman is lifted from the ground, "Let us go. I shall take you the ZSS offices. I trust that they have their own bacta tanks and Doctors on retainer. Otherwise, you'll be an easy target just sitting in the local hospital with no security."